


I Like Knowing Things - Part 3

by Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)



Series: I Like Knowing Things [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: WARNINGS: Character deathWC: 3174I'm sorry it took me so long to finally post this, but I just started college and things kind of got in the way. Hope you like this :)You can also find me on:Tumblr





	I Like Knowing Things - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Character death  
WC: 3174
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long to finally post this, but I just started college and things kind of got in the way. Hope you like this :)
> 
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  


When I woke up the next morning, I felt good for a couple of seconds. It lasted until I realized my eyes still hurt, and that brought back everything that had happened in the last hours. At that moment, I felt a weight pushing on my chest, and fear closing up my throat.

I didn’t want to open my eyes. I didn’t want to face reality. But it felt like chasing a dream interrupted when now awake: the bubble had burst, so I pushed myself off the bed. My feet landed on the cold floor, and I noticed that someone - probably Dean - had taken my shoes off. 

I looked for my phone, and when I found it, I saw that it was half-past eight in the morning, which meant I had slept for about six hours. When I tried to unlock it, a message popped up on the screen letting me know I had less than 20% of battery left. Great.

I stared at the floor under my feet. My stomach was growling, but I let my mind wander off. 

I am supposed to start college in 5 days. I was so excited. Will I ever go to college? If my parents come back, probably. I think. Could I go to college after this? What if they don’t come back? What about my friends? What if I find the bodies of my family? What if they get me too? I shouldn’t be thinking like this. I can’t stop thinking like this. What am I supposed to do, what should I do? I’m hungry. Maybe I should get food. I don’t want to face them. I don’t want to face anything. I want to sleep. I don’t know. I’m hungry. Okay, come on. We can’t die of hunger. Come on.

I pushed myself off the bed, trying to remember Dean’s instructions. I was pretty sure he said that the kitchen was near Sam’s room and that Sam’s room was on the left. Or was it on the right? No, I’m pretty sure he said left.

I opened the door, and I walked towards what I hoped was Sam’s room. Getting lost was the last thing I wanted.

I passed some doors, but none of them was number 21. They all had this strange symbol, what looked like a six-pointed star inside a circle, that shined under the corridor’s lights. I was starting to doubt myself when I finally saw it: it was closed, and over the number was the same symbol that was on the other doors. I felt like I knew that symbol from somewhere, but I couldn’t remember where.

Since my stomach growled again, I dismissed that feeling, and kept walking; soon after I found the kitchen, with Sam sitting behind the table.

“Hey,” he moved his eyes from the monitor in front of him to look at me, a warm smile on his face, “how are you doing?”

“I mean, I’ve been better. But with everything that’s going on, I guess I’m okay.” As I moved to sit in the empty chair in front of him, I could see a little confusion on his face.

“You are… okay? Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy if you are, but…” he closed the computer, “Let’s say it’s not the normal reaction.”

“I think I had my dose of normal reaction yesterday night, so…” I pulled my feet on the chair, hugging my legs.

“Yeah, Dean told me about that. I uhm, I hope that that doesn’t bother you.”

I shook my head, “No, I don’t really care. I’m sorry to have kept him up though.” 

“Don’t say that, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.” He got up, moving towards what I assumed was the fridge. “Do you want anything to eat? Or drink? Maybe some coffee?”

I followed him, “Yeah, but just show me where the stuff is, and I’ll make breakfast.” 

He tried to insist, but I managed to do as I wanted. He told me where I could find everything I needed, and I ended up with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee for him. 

We were sitting at the table, and we made some small talk. Well, mostly it was him asking and me answering. It’s not that I didn’t want to talk, it was more like I had so many questions I didn’t know where to start, and I needed some time to understand what I was supposed to do.

I was almost finished with my cereal when Dean entered the room. He went straight to the coffee machine as he greeted us with a low good morning.

“So,” he leaned on the counter, “what are you geeks talking about?”

“Well, Y/N here is quite a little genius.” Sam looked at me smiling, and I lowered my eyes to the now empty bowl.

“I just… like reading.” No one talked, and I could feel their eyes on me.

“Are you blushing? Oh yes, she’s blushing.”

I looked at Dean, who was trying to hide an amused smile with his cup of coffee. “I’m not blushing!” 

“You are a liar, and you know it.” He was right. I could feel I was blushing - I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

I hugged my legs to my chest, partially hiding my face between my knees. Jesus Christ, this is embarrassing. “What are we doing today?” It was a pathetic attempt to change the topic of the conversation, to get me out of the spotlight. Luckily, it worked.

“You are staying here, Dean and I will work on a way to find your parents. And hopefully what those demons were looking for.”

“Can I help?” I really wanted to. I didn’t want to stay there all day long and do nothing; I wanted to be useful.

“Other than stay here, no. Plus, since you are such a little nerd, we have hundreds of books, so-“

I cut Dean off, “No, I want to help.” I straightened my legs, looking at both of them. “I can’t just stay here and do nothing, I’ll go out of my mind. I need to do something.”

“Yeah, reading.” He left the now empty cup on the table behind him, crossing his arms on his chest. “You’re gonna stay here, reading books and watching Netflix. Tomorrow we’ll take you to a friend of ours, Jody. She’s a good woman; she’ll help you.”

As soon as I heard the last words, I felt angry again. They wanted to send me away? I needed answers, and I knew that if I did say as I was told, I would never have them.

“I’m not going anywhere. I-” my mind raced, thinking about something I could say that would make me look useful, “I can do research!”

“Y/N listen, you’re too young-“

“Sam, I’m not going anywhere.” I looked at him and, was that pity in his eyes? “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” He looked genuinely confused.

“Like I’m some kind of beaten up puppy.”

“Well you’re what, 16?”

This time was Dean’s voice that made my head turn. “I’m 18.”

“Yeah, like that makes a difference. You’re still a kid.” As he spoke he turned his back to me, and he put his cup in the sink.

“I’m an adult!”

“You can’t even drink!” I could hear from his voice that I was making him angry, but I didn’t care. What did I have to lose? They wanted to send me away, great. They would have to fight for it.

“I can drive!” Sam was trying to get our attention, but he was failing as both of us ignored him.

“You don’t even know how to shoot a gun! You had one in your house, and you didn’t use it!”

“Yeah, maybe I didn’t use it because I knew that it would have been useless against demons!” At this point, we were both screaming.

“And how did you know that, uh?” he was talking to me like I was a child, and that was making me even angrier.

“They’re freaking demons!”

“Guys!” Sam was still trying to get our attention, but he kept failing.

“You’re going to Jody’s.”

“Like hell, I am!”

“Guys! Shut up!” We both looked at Sam, who was staring at us with his arms slightly opened. “Will you please stop this? Can we have a civil conversation?”

“I’m not going.” Before Dean could cut me off again, I kept talking, “If you send me away or lock me up, I will go crazy. I can’t spend my days sitting and imagining awful scenarios, that’s not gonna happen. You don’t want me in this hunt, okay, I’ll stay out of the fights. But please, let me help. I’m clever. I can be useful.”

They looked at each other, thinking about my offer. 

“Oh come on Sam, you can’t be seriously considering this!” He didn’t answer, “Are you crazy?”

“Well it’s not like we’re in some random motel room, we’re in the bunker. If she doesn’t leave, she’s safe.”

Dean was visibly irritated, and he threw his hands in the air with frustration. “I’m- I’m out of here. You are responsible for her. I don’t want to have anything to do with this.” And with that, he left the room.

I looked at him storming out, a little concerned. I didn’t want to bother anyone, but I wasn’t going to leave.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Just give him a couple of days at most.” 

Sam went back to look at his monitor as I gave him no answer, and after a while, I got up and started cleaning the dishes.

When I finished, I turned to look at Sam still focused on his screen. “Is there something I can do? I don’t want to just sit here all day.”

He showed me the library, and as soon as I walked in, I got lost in the books. I started reading some titles that caught my attention, and in the end, I settled for a book that talked about the supernatural world and its creatures. It felt like an introduction to this chapter of my story, and I wanted to know what was actually real and what wasn’t.

I was deep in the chapter that talked about ghost possession when Dean walked through the library, headed towards the door. It didn’t look like he was going out since he didn’t have his jacket. As he walked up the metal stairs, I looked at him over the book in my hands, thinking if I should ask him what he was doing or not, but when he opened the door, I still hadn’t made up my mind.

He didn’t go out. Instead, he let someone in.

“Hey Cas. Sam’s in the kitchen.” 

The stranger walked past him giving him a nod, but as soon as his eyes fell on me, he froze.

“Dean,” something shiny came out of his right sleeve, “what is she doing here?”

I didn’t realize what the thing that the new guy had in his hands was, not immediately at least. But when he shoved Dean to the side and rushed down the stairs towards me, I understood that it wasn’t something good. He was looking at me with almost hate in his eyes, and I didn’t understand why. I had never seen him before; why did he want to hurt me? Was he there to finish a job?

Dean kept talking to the guy, telling him to stop, and he stood in front of him. The stranger moved his arm to the right and with that simple gesture, Dean was thrown against the wall with an awful thump. 

“I’m sorry, Dean.” His eyes never left mine when he whispered those three words. Did he really mean those words? I pushed back the chair, watching at him walking fast, determination in every single movement he made.

I’m not going to lie - I was terrified. I thought that the nightmare was over, at least for now. Instead, the nightmare was now in front of my eyes, standing at just a few feet away. 

“Run!” Dean yelled, or at least tried to, struggling against restraints that weren’t there, begging the stranger not to harm me.

For once, I did as I was told. I ran around the table, aiming at the kitchen, and a deep voice commanded me to stop, but I didn’t. 

Was he a demon? Was he something else? Was he even human? I didn’t want to stop and find out. I pushed down the fear that was starting to reappear.

Sam appeared on the kitchen door with a confused look on his face, drawn out by his brother’s screams. His gaze fell first on my terrified face, but then he moved his eyes up and saw the scene, his expression changed.

“Go to your room.” It was an order, I knew it was, and I ran through to kitchen towards the other exit, trying not to trip over my own feet as I walked down the steps, but as I tried to go through the door towards the bedrooms, I slammed against something.

“Jesus Christ!” I fell back with my hands on my face, but when I looked at the door, there was nothing. Nothing. I scrambled to my feet, panic flooding through me, adrenaline making me forget about the pain as my hands went up to touch what was a wall of air. I was trapped, and I was confused. And curious. Was I losing my mind? At this point, probably. But I also knew that there was nothing there, which meant that the new guy that wanted to kill me was magic. 

Awesome. Another supernatural being on my ass.

“What the fuck…” A loud thump made me turn around, and I recognized Sam’s tall figure on the floor, next to the wall. He wasn’t passed out, but judging by the sound, he had hit the wall very hard.

The stranger was standing in the hallway between the library and the kitchen, which was also the only other way to escape the area. Other than door towards the rooms, that is. But the wall of air was still there.

I was looking at him. He was looking at me. I couldn’t see Dean anymore, but I could hear him scream both of our names, grunting while he struggled to break free from the invincible force that was keeping him against the wall.

I was petrified - I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t run. Attacking was off the plate after seeing what he had done to the brothers. 

“You,” he started walking towards me, ”should not exist.” His voice was full of anger, disdain, hate towards me. 

I walked backward, trying to think.

Think think think. You have always found a solution. Think. I don’t know. Salt!

I put my hands on the box of salt, but before I could pour it on the ground, it flew out of my hands. My back slammed against the wall.

I’m done. This is it.

“I’m no demon.” He snarled, before closing the space between us and shoving his knife in me.

I don’t know how to describe it. It hurt, obviously, but it was a different pain. It didn’t start right away. They later told me that the angel blade, that’s what it was, had gone through me. At that moment, my brain had stopped. I couldn’t think, and I gasped for air as I leaned on the body of my killer, stuck between his warm body and the cold wall.

I saw Sam over his shoulder. I saw him screaming. I saw Dean coming in the room, and I saw his eyes fill with horror. 

He removed the knife, and as I saw it, I realized he had just stabbed me. A shock of pain jolted through my body, and I collapsed on the floor, my face near his shoes.

I gasped for air, and the pain was so intense I felt like I was about to throw up. 

After some time - seconds? minutes? - I vaguely realized that Sam was beside me, whispering in my ear. I knew he was lying when he said I was going to be okay.

I could hear Dean screaming at the guy, asking him why he did it. He stayed silent.

Sam pushed me on my back, putting his hands on where I think the knife went through, and I felt pain. I groaned, and when my hands mixed with Sam’s fingers, I felt something wet and hot. I knew it was blood.

I didn’t have the courage to look down. I was never brave. But my curiosity won, and with all the strength I had left, I lifted my head from the ground. 

I was covered in blood. Sam was desperately trying to stop the blood, pushing his shirt on the wound, but we both knew it was useless.

I gasped, I don’t even know if I did it because I was scared or because I was in pain.

I don’t know how - or if - my brain was working in that moment. I noticed the smallest details, and I noticed them all at the same time. 

I noticed the scars on his arms. How many did he have? I wanted to know the stories behind them.

I noticed his tattoo, peeking from his shirt. I always wanted to get one.

I noticed a crack on the ceiling. For how long had it been there?

My head rolled to the side.

Dean was still screaming, pushing the guy, holding the trench coat in his hands, maybe to hold on to something, maybe to make sure he wouldn’t run away.

“Cas! What the hell! Save her, you have to save her!” Dean’s voice was full of so many emotions; I don’t know if I was just imagining it or if it was real pain and desperation in his voice.

“It’s okay, I got you, hang on.” His brother was still trying to save me. I almost felt pity for him. He was trying to save me when we both knew I was more on the other side.

“You don’t know what she is.” His voice was just… empty. Or was it me drifting away? Did he really not care? He didn’t even know my name.

Next thing I knew, I was hot. I don’t know how much time had passed. 

Everyone was screaming. I hated it. I didn’t want to hear them, they were confusing, and I couldn’t think. But it was probably just the blood loss.

Someone lifted me. More pain went through me.

I was tired. They were still screaming.

God, why won’t they shut up?

Someone was telling me to look at him. I turned my head, leaning into the body that was holding me.

I couldn’t feel anything; I was just tired. So, so tired.

I closed my eyes.

That was the first time I died.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  



End file.
